girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls' Generation Wiki:Manual of style
The manual of style outlines the formatting for articles on .Credit given to K-pop Wiki for the authoring of most of this article. Formatting Bolding Bold text (bolded) is used in its first usage at the introduction of an article, as well as alternate names for the subject of the article. Example: * Stephanie Young Hwang, (born August 1, 1989) also known by her Korean name, Hwang Mi-young '''and more commonly known as '''Tiffany, is an American singer and actress. Italics Italic text (italicized) is used when referring to the titles of any published media. Examples: * Don't Say No is the first solo album released by Seohyun. * "Lion Heart" is a record-breaking song for Girls' Generation. Quotations "Quoted" text is used when referring to quotes, the title of songs and singles, TV episodes, articles, or to emphasize specific words. This guideline does not apply to the titles of albums, books, DVDs, TV shows, and tours, however. Examples: * "I Just Wanna Dance" is a single released by Tiffany. Naming When naming an individual, it should be the one they are referred to in public and widely known by, also known as "stage names". For example, use Yoona instead of her birth name Im Yoon Ah. For birth names inside the artist's infoboxes, it should be spelled out beginning with their surname name followed by their given name (separated by a hyphen) (eg. Kim Tae-yeon). Examples: * Taeyeon, instead of her full name Kim Tae-yeon. Dates and numbers Dates are preferred to be expressed as Month-Day-Year (eg. January 1, 2018). For measurements, numbers should be under the imperial system instead of the metric system. Numbers can either be numeric or spelled out, though spelled out is preferred. Grammar Spelling The English language varies depending on the country or region, but American English is the preferred language used on the wiki for all content. Capitalization Headings and article titles use sentence case when it comes to capitalizing words. This means the first letter is uppercase and subsequent letters lowercase with exceptions such as proper nouns or acronyms. Tense Sentences should be in past tense unless it refers to an upcoming release or event. Links Linking (link or link text)) should be used the first instance a term is referred to on the page. To link to a specific section on another page, the link should appear as link text. External links (outside of wikis) can be linked by putting [] around the term. A red link shows up if an article does not exist yet. A list of red links can be found on . Categorization Categories are used to help organize the wiki and assist users in navigating their way around it. All categories should use sentence case instead of title case so that it is grammatically correct and organized. Categorization on pages "When categorizing pages, it is best to list the categories in order. Such as on a song page, you would put the category Songs first, followed by the language the song is in (eg. Category:Korean songs, Category:Japanese songs, and so on), then followed by the year it was released, and lastly the album it came from. If the song, single, or album was released by a Girls' Generation sub-unit or a member as part of a solo career, then the respective sub-unit or member should be listed as the final category instead. Categories for image galleries, TV shows, and etc vary case by case (such as excluding year categories), but should usually follow the same formatting system. Additional help Need more assistance? Contact a local staff member and they will be able to assist users with almost any on-wiki issue. References